Mappy (game)
Mappy is an arcade game released in 1983 by Namco. It is the first game in the Mappy series. Gameplay The player controls Mappy, and must navigate through Goro's mansion to retrieve the stolen items. He must avoid both Goro and the Meowkies while doing so. The mansion has six floors. Mappy must bounce on trampolines to reach the higher levels of the building; he is invincible to enemies while doing so. Bouncing on a trampoline four times will cause it to break. Mappy's only form of attack are the doors. Doors need to be opened and closed, and with precise timing it is possible to hit an enemy with them. There are also rainbow-flashing doors, which send out a "microwave" that captures enemies until it reaches the edge of the screen. Starting on level 8, bells appear on the furthest edges of the mansion's roof. They can be dropped on the Meowkies' heads, which will paralyze them for about ten seconds. Flashing trap doors begin appearing on level 16; when walked on they create a hole in the floor, which Meowkies (and Mappy) can fall into. Bonus Round The bonus round first appears after level 2, and returns every four rounds afterward. In them, Mappy must collect as many balloons as possible before the music stops. Sitting at the end is a Goro balloon; Goro will burst out of it when touched, and it will end the bonus round. Collecting every balloon will award the player 10,000 points. Scoring System Items Two of each item appear in every level. Collecting two of the same item in a row results in the score being multiplied x2, x3, x4, x5, and x6. *Radio - 100 points. *Television - 200 points. *Computer - 300 points. *Mona Lisa - 400 points. *Safe - 500 points. Goro can also hide behind items; if Mappy gets the item while he is behind, a bonus 1000 points is earned. Microwaves *1 Meowky - 200 points. *2-6 Meowkies - multiples of 200. *7-10 Meowkies - multiples of 1000, starting at 3000 points. Catching Goro in a microwave counts as one Meowky, but also doubles the score. Bells *Hit Meowky - 300 points. *Hit Goro - 1000 points. Home Ports Conversions of Mappy were released for the following video game systems: * Evercade * Famicom * FM-7 * Game Boy (Namco Gallery Vol. 1) * Game Boy Advance * GameCube (N.M. 50th Anniversary) * Game Gear * Handheld LCD Game (Micro Games of America) * iOS (iPhone, iPad, etc.) - now defunct * Mobile * MSX * MZ-700 * Nintendo DS (N.M. DS) * PC-6601 * PC-88 * PlayStation (N.M. Vol. 2) * PlayStation 2 (N.M. 50th Anniversary) * PlayStation Portable (N.M. 2, N.M. Battle Collection) * Plug 'N Play TV Games (Namco Nostalgia 1, Legends Flashback, various Pac-Man models) * Pocket Player (Ms. Pac-Man - My Arcade/dreamGEAR) * Sharp X1 * Sord M5 * Super Cassette Vision * Tabletop Arcade Machine (My Arcade/dreamGEAR) * Wii (N.M. Remix, N.M. Megamix, V.C. Arcade, V.C. Famicom) * Wii U (V.C. Famicom) * Windows PC (Revenge of Arcade, N.M. 50th Anniversary) * Windows Phone * Xbox (N.M. 50th Anniversary) * Xbox 360 (N.M. Virtual Arcade) (Abbreviation N.M. = Namco Museum; abbreviation V.C. = Virtual Console.) Due to hardware constraints, many ports only feature four or five mansion floors instead of six; these ports are slightly easier than the arcade original as a result. The bonus rounds are impossible to complete on some plug 'n play versions, seemingly by accident. There are also homebrew Mappy ports to the Atari 2600, ColecoVision and Sharp X68000. A version of Mappy was demonstrated at an event by niko and... for their line of Namco merchandise, which strongly resembles the Arcade Game Series for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. This may imply that Mappy was originally going to be released as part of this series, but was canceled.http://fanblogs.jp/takoasami/file/undefined/s-KIMG4019.jpg Gallery Screenshots Mappy.png|Arcade Mappy 20180606 NTSC.png|Atari 2600 (homebrew) Mappy (Japan)-0.png|Famicom Bgb00005.png|Game Boy (Namco Gallery) Mappysgb.png|Game Boy (Namco Gallery - SGB enhanced) Famicom Mini 08 - Mappy (Japan) (En)-0.png|Game Boy Advance Mappy-game-gear-.png|Game Gear Mappymsx.png|MSX Mz700.png|MZ-700 Mappy-pc-88.png|PC-88 Mappy-sord-m5.png|Sord M5 Mappy-epoch-super-cassette-vision.png|Super Cassette Vision Artwork MappyMq-sca1-1000.jpg|U.S. marquee. Untitled-3.png|Japan marquee. References Category:Games